1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to a regenerative heat exchanger assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known regenerative heat exchanger assemblies used to transfer heat energy from a dirty airstream to a clean airstream. One example of a known regenerative heat exchanger assemblies includes a heat wheel divided into pie shaped segments. The heat wheel rotates and alternately passes over hot dirty gases, and cold clean gases. To prevent cross contamination, sliding seals are used.